Hydrophobia
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Kyo's fear of water becomes too much for him to handle, and Tohru offers to help. Full of lemonny hydrated goodness. oneshot


One shot, M rated, don't like, don't read.  
Summary: Kyo's water phobia ends up becoming far too much for him P (Mild spoiler for chapter…59? Kyo hates water)

"He hasn't left his room in two days." Shigure said worriedly on the phone to Hatori. For all the cat was looked down upon by the other members of the zodiac, Shigure as his guardian and landlord was slightly concerned for his welfare. "He'll only talk to Tohru and that's only to say thank you if she brings up his food. He won't even fight with Yuki."  
"Two days?" Hatori asked curiously. "He was at the Sohma main house three days ago, right?" There was an overlong pause. "Shigure… I can't see you nodding over the phone."  
"But you knew I was!" He said proudly. Hatori sighed.  
"I'll check with Akito, then I'll come over."

---------------------------  
"Kyo, open the door." Hatori ordered. Tohru wavered on the spot, standing between Yuki and Shigure. "I mean it, we're coming in…" There was no answer so Hatori opened the door by force. (Shigure: Must everyone destroy my house?)  
"Whatta ya want?" He snapped viciously. He was curled up on his bed in his pyjama pants and nothing else. He looked like a small child.  
"Kyo, we're all worried about you." Tohru said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuki hit Kyo on the head.  
"That's for making her worry." He said in his overly calm tone. Kyo glowered while Tohru fussed over his head.  
"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked taking out a stethoscope.  
"I'm fine… my head hurts…. Go away!" He growled.  
"Your head hurts? Do you want me to get you a drink of water?" Tohru offered.  
"NO!" Everyone saw him flinch. Hatori understood.  
"Have you had a shower today Kyo?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Kyo said nothing. "What did Akito do? Something with the water?" Again Kyo remained verbally silent, but a small growl escaped his throat.

"He's never liked water." Yuki told Tohru as she looked innocently curious

"Oh because he's the cat spirit." She said with a nod.  
"But it seems he's developed a phobia now… to the extent where he fears leaving his room." Yuki smirked evilly.  
"So the stupid cat's scared of water huh? Well he needs to bathe at some point." With that, the prince disappeared.  
"Damn rat." He muttered weakly.  
"Have you been drinking at all?" Hatori asked in grave concern.  
"He's been drinking soda." Informed Tohru, who had been bringing his meals up she hadn't even noticed his fear of water and felt guilty. "What did Akito do?"  
"Back off!" He growled. For a moment Tohru thought he meant her and was ready to apologise for intervening but she saw Yuki in the doorway with a glass of water.  
"Don't be cruel!" She whimpered. Kyo demanded everyone leave the room, and everyone reluctantly agreed when he smashed his desk. (Shigure: My poor house….)

"Is he okay?" Asked Ayame, who had apparently been waiting downstairs.  
"What're you doing here?" Yuki said exasperatedly putting down the glass, he had not actually wanted water.  
"Ha'ri brought me to see my darling baby brother." He said in his trademark singsong tone.  
"Will Kyo be okay?" Tohru sat on her ankles.  
"It's psychological…not my forte." Admitted the Sohma family doctor "there has to be a way to snap him out of it."  
"Models in bikini's always snap me out of things." Shigure grinned.  
"Keep talking and I'll snap you IN a pair of handcuffs." Growled Yuki. "But he's somewhat right… an incentive…"  
"Uo wants to be a model!" Tohru said innocently.  
"Yes, Uo in a bikini, she's the tall blonde right?!" Clapped Shigure. Yuki smacked him across the head.  
"Okay… I'll call her. And if she won't do it… I will." Tohru said forming an idea.  
"What?" Yuki asked.  
"Take a shower with him. In my swimsuit, so it's nothing inappropriate." She smiled and ran off to phone Arisa Uotani  
"I think… I'm developing hydrophobia." Said Shigure and Ayame together. Yuki and Hatori both rolled their eyes.

----------------------------

"Hey, Kyo…" Tohru said coming in, there was no door on the room.  
"Oh… what do you want?" He asked, he'd already eaten his dinner, so didn't know why Tohru Honda would be in his bedroom, in her night robe, was it really that late?  
"To talk." She sat cross legged on his bed, giving him a flash of red, and causing him to turn scarlet.  
"Do you think I'm a coward?" He raised his eyebrow. She shook her head and took a small perfume bottle out of her pocket. It was filled with water.  
"Everyone's scared of something… I'm scared of the dark." She sprayed the water onto her wrist and trailed her fingers up her arm spreading the damp streaks. He was surveying her with a cautious look in his dark brown eyes. "So how about we face our fears together?" He looked confused. She reached forward and took his hand with her still slightly wet fingers. He grimaced and looked frightened but didn't pull away.  
"How?"  
"You and me… a shower. In the dark."  
"T…together! Are you crazy?" He squawked. She shook her head and undid her robe revealing a bright red bikini, with a thin white tubing around the edges. He had to refrain from getting a nosebleed. Last week the thought of showering with Tohru would have made him dizzy with anticipation, but now… all that water.

"I'm willing to face the dark, if you're willing to face the water." She held out the small perfume bottle and sprayed his hand. He yanked it away hurriedly, but then sighed and put his hand out again wincing knowing what was coming. Several times she sprayed him, and for the first few times he pulled away, in fright, but grimacing he slowly built up a resistance. She took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He looked skittish and worried, as though about to be sentenced to death.  
"I'm not sure…" He hesitated.  
"You're safe with me. No matter what Akito did… you're with me. Tohru Honda." She smiled brightly and innocently turning the water heater on. There were a few moments of awkward silence as the bubbles began populating in the warming water.  
"Do I have to do this?" He said worriedly. She nodded and turned off the lights. She lit a candle, so they had a little light, just enough for safety so they didn't fall in the shower, the room, rather than having a romantic warm glow, seemed haunted and frightening with the small orange light.  
"Clothes…" She said awkwardly.  
"What?" mumbled Kyo stupidly.  
"They need to come off." She laughed. "I'll close my eyes while we're showering don't worry." He blushed furiously.  
"I'm not doing this." He grumbled going for the door. She whimpered.  
"Don't leave me in the dark!" She begged. It was then he realised, she was scared… and was willing to smile anyway braving it to try help him.

He sighed and crossed back to her.  
"Fine." He removed his shirt and she turned politely into the shower, closing her eyes. "Boxers too?"  
"Yeah." He chewed his lip then removed the rest of his clothes and stepped onto the porcelain with her. She still had her eyes closed, and one of her hands held his tightly. His breathing was ragged knowing that in a moment torrents of water would hit his body, would he be able to breathe? Tohru's hand groped the wall looking for the shower switch.  
"Do you like it hot?" She asked. He blinked embarrassedly… had she really just said that? It took him a moment to realise she meant the water temperature.  
"Y… yeah. Kinda." He stuttered.  
"Me too. I can't stand cold showers." She turned the dial up a little over half way and streams of water ricocheted off his bare skin. He cried out in anguish and she held his hands tighter.  
"It's okay. I'm here!" She promised sounding sad. He lay his head into the crook of her neck, leaning into her and closing his eyes tightly. He was obvious terrified. She turned the water off.

"Are you ok?" She asked, he raised his head to see her, eyes still closed she was dripping wet, and looked slightly scared.  
"Thank you." He said roughly. She nodded and turned the water back on. She had to do it several times, like with the water bottle until he became relaxed enough to stop gripping her. She sat down at the edge of the tub, still in the shower, still by his side, but so he had more freedom to move. He blushed realising how easily he could take advantage of her sat beside him while he was naked, the level her head was at was just perfect for… he tried hard to rid his mind of the thoughts as he shakily became used to the waters temperature, her mouth was so close.  
"I'm proud of you Kyo." She said with a small smile. He spread copious amounts of shampoo onto his hand and ran it through his hair creating a froth that fell onto Tohru's nose. She laughed cutely and wiped it off.  
"Why'd you help me?" He questioned. She had crossed her arms giving him a look at her small yet satisfactory cleavage. He blushed as he felt his blood rush automatically to his loins. Gah, normally in this circumstance he'd have gotten a cold shower, but turning the water down would upset Tohru, as long as she had her eyes closed… it was okay right? He knew that, because he was always so vocal in his pleasure he could not relieve the tension alone without her noticing.  
"Because you're my friend, and you help me a lot… I feel like……. AHHH!" She screamed and jumped up, her eyes snapping open.  
"What!" He said worriedly, he had never seen her so panicked. She blushed furiously and pointed downwards to where a spider was scurrying free of the water. He relaxed, then he realised at the same time she did that, since her eyes were open and he was still naked, she had, and could still see his incredibly hard cock. He hurriedly turned away and she closed her eyes again.

"I am soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to…" She whispered embarrassedly, sitting back down.  
"S'ok… I mean I've transformed in front of you so… you must have seen it already." He mumbled, blushing a deep shade of red as he soaped his chest.  
"No actually I've always managed to look away in time before. This was my first time… seeing your… I mean… not that I've seen anyone else's!… Uhm yeah." She lowered her head as she mumbled, in a way, despite not being able to explain why, he felt proud to have been the first guy she had really seen, the words were out of his mouth before he could even think.  
"What did you think?" He felt stupid, how could he ask such a question of innocent little Tohru!  
"Well… I'm sure Uo would be glad to know you're a natural redhead." She said playfully. He couldn't help but smile, pure as ever. "And it was… bigger than I expected." or not! His male pride twisted his smile into a smirk.  
"Liked what you saw?" He queried. She turned a shade of red that matched her bikini now. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…" He muttered  
"It's not that I didn't like… It's just… well…" She bit her lip. "I only saw for a second so…" He contemplated for a moment.  
"Open your eyes."  
"Oh no… I couldn't… I mean it's peeping." She said embarrassedly, shaking her head causing her wet hair to cling to her bikini top in a sensual manner.  
"You're curious though right… you can look. You have my permission." She hesitantly stood up then opened one eye, then the other, but her gaze didn't fall from his eyes.  
"You… trust me. That means a lot to me Kyo." He nodded slowly. He had trusted her for a long time, after all she had been the one who convinced him to take a shower despite being scared of water.

She placed one hand on his shoulder, then let her glance fall. He was still stood to attention, aided by the heat of the water, about 7 inches if she had to guess, a small patch of bright orange hair reminded her this wasn't a schoolbook or a health video, this was Kyo Sohma, stood in front of her.  
"I like." She said eventually. He seemed relieved to hear that and leaned across and kissed her neck.  
"It's uh… pleased to see you, dressed like that." She tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck, she found it odd she'd never been kissed on the lips, by anyone, and here she was in a bikini having fire hot kisses tapered along her collarbone.  
"Kyo… what're you doing?" He stepped back blushing.  
"Sorry I… guess I got carried away." She fingered the mark on her neck where he had sucked teasingly at the sensitive skin. "I… I'm done with my shower."  
"Kyo… I'm okay. With you kissing me like that. It's just…" He looked awkwardly down at himself.  
"It's coz of the way we're dressed huh?"  
"No, I already told you, I like that. I just… I've never had my first kiss." She mumbled. "And before I go any further I'd like… to get that." She stepped a little closer to him. He surveyed her cautiously, did she want him to kiss her? He knew kissing her would do it for him, if he had even a taste of her lips he'd want her to be his completely. She closed her eyes and pouted her lips slightly. He dipped down and kissed her on the lips as gently as he could, his neck hurt from having to lean so far but he knew that embracing her would be the end of this romantic moment. She parted her lips very slightly, and he seized the opportunity to press his tongue lightly against hers, they'd both closed their eyes because of the water rolling down their faces. After a moment or two they pulled back.

"How was that?" He asked. She smiled and blushed looking more shy than ever.  
"That was… pretty wow." And for a few moments there was no sound but the water running. He traced his fingers down the edge of her face and then she kissed him again. They both knew they had to be very careful about how they stood, he stopped kissing her and went back to her neck in a teasing manner. She gasped whilst he bit softly. He wanted to go further down but… she was too pure for that. Or was she?  
"Tohru I… I want… Can…" He didn't know why he was stuttering. She seemed to understand and slowly nodded her head.  
"Be gentle?" She pleaded. He nodded and continued his trail of kisses down to the clasp of her bikini. He unhooked it cautiously, making sure she still agreed then removed it entirely. She squirmed a little he leaned down and kissed her chest slowly. She shivered and arched her back as he straightened up. She let her hands wander over his chest, down his stomach and along his length. He breathed in sharply as she began to stroke and fondle his manhood, never before had he felt such freedom, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing despite having admitted to never done it before. They continued to kiss and explore with each other, removing clothing, touching new spots and eliciting gasps and moans from the other almost competitively. Tohru seemed to try to suppress hers, scared Yuki or Shigure might overhear from downstairs, but Kyo never had been one to hold back and as she slipped his member into her mouth for the first time he groaned loudly and ran one hand through his hair and the other through hers. She puckered her lips tightly and let her tongue do the talking, gradually understanding she could use her teeth and throat aswell she bobbed her head backwards and forwards while trailing her hands up and down his thighs.

"TOHRU…" He begged feeling the tension increase .He tugged her to her feet again, almost forcefully but she smiled cutely, as though that mouth had not just been full of flesh. "I need you." He whispered. She nodded.  
"But… how do we go about… I mean we can't… you'll transform." She did not like the thought of losing her virginity to an animal, even if it was the cat. He pondered for a moment, as she looked disappointed.  
"Turn around…" He instructed. She did as told albeit reluctantly. He stood behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders, leaning her slightly forwards. "This… it might hurt a bit. If you want to stop…"  
"I'm Tohru Honda, I never give up." She said brightly. It was amazing that still, she seemed so full of a childlike purity. After a moment or two in which he fumbled with positioning himself he eased himself slowly into her.  
"Are you ok?" He said hopefully, not wanting to be the one to hurt Tohru.  
"I'm fine… Please Kyo…" He slowly eased himself in and out a few times to make sure she was used to it before setting into a rhythm. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming his name, and he growled and moaned in his sinful pleasures as if he didn't give a damn if the whole street heard him. He knew it would be more intimate if he leaned over and grabbed her breasts from behind but if her back touched his chest… he didn't want to think about it. Instead on every outward thrust he lowered his head and kissed the small of her back, causing her to gasp gently.

She gripped onto the edge of the tub desperately as his carefully timed pulses became wilder and wilder as he reached his edge. She didn't know what to expect, being a virgin, and as she felt her abdomen tighten and shiver pleasantly she wondered what was happening. The tightening increased pleasantly until she had to moan from the sheer pleasure of having him inside her as she became more and more sensitive. Kyo felt her clench around him and groaned, knowing she was reaching her climax, and he was going to be the first one ever to bring her to it. He sped up, ensuring to hit the spot just right as she orgasmed around him she finally let slip.  
"KYO!" He wanted to hold on, to make her feel that again, at least once or twice more, but he was spent, and hearing her screaming, begging his name like that threw him into the throws of ecstasy and he came with her.

After a moment or two of panting the two separated, listening to the water, and the thudding of their own hearts. She leaned up and turned the water off, pulling her bikini and towel back on. He stared at her in interest as he dried himself off. He had no idea what to say, what had that even meant to her, so as he pulled his shirt on he touched her shoulder.  
"Just so you know… I love you." He said awkwardly. She nodded and pecked his cheek… she was still innocent. Her virginity now non existent and her reputation in the neighbourhood shattered, she was still pure. He loved that about her, and kissed her forehead gently as they left the room.

"All clean I see." Yuki said with a smirk when they entered the room, Tohru had changed into her pyjamas and grasped Kyo's hand, yet neither Shigure or Yuki raised an eyebrow. Nor did they even blink when he kissed her goodnight.  
"So…We're together, by the way." He said trying to get their attention.  
"Kyo, when do you start your part time job?" Shigure asked, putting down his papers  
"Huh… part time what?" Kyo looked utterly confused, if Shigure thought he was getting a job he was crazy.  
"They don't come cheap y'know…" Yuki snickered at Shigure's authoritative tone.  
"What are you talking about old man."  
"My water bill… and soundproofing." Kyo fell over.

A/n: Hehe. Had to. Reviews are nice.


End file.
